oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Muggle Studies
Overview Muggle Studies is a class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is exactly what the name implies - the study of the daily lives of Muggles and how they cope with electricity and not magic. This class aims specifically to acquaint wizards and witches who do not have direct contact with Muggles with the way they live; one known essay topic was "Why Muggles Need Electricity." It is an optional subject, taught from the third year to the seventh. Muggle Studies is considered by some to be a soft option, but others, think it is important for magical people to have an understanding of the non-magical community, especially if they work closely with Muggles, such as in the Ministry of Magic. This subject is currently taught by Eluned Moss History *Formerly taught by Sophia Grey.. *The Muggle Studies professor at the time of Lord Voldemorts ascent in the second war was killed due to their opinions of muggles and magical beings. Current Teachings Current Teaching from Eluned Moss The vast majority of you who are considering taking this subject will either have little knowledge of how Muggles live or be looking at it as an easy option. For the first group, I suggest plenty of reading and speaking with Muggleborn students, and my office door is always open. Parts of what are written below you may not understand, but should you have any questions before making your OWL choices then you can of course come to me. To the second group, who believe this is a "soft" option... You might have noticed I'm a bit clumsy. Don't be surprised if ink happens to be spilt all over your zero-effort essays and you're asked to write them again. Looking forward to seeing you in my class, Professor Moss. '' '''Curriculum:' Third Year: This, the first year of your study, will concentrate on the notion of survival. How do Muggles live without Magic? What do they use instead of Healing Potions? How do they travel long distances? How do they cope with household chores? We shall explore such ideas as electricity and Muggle photography. This will of course lead to a lot of reading but there shall be practical elements to the course as well. For example, by the end of the year I will expect you to be able to: - Rewire a plug - Have some basic First Aid Training (Muggle equivalent of Healing) - To be able to bake a cake from scratch. Fourth Year: During your second year of the course we shall concentrate on famous Muggles. Kings and Queens, Politicians and Revolutionaries, Posh and Becks - it'll all be there. The aim of the year is for you to be aware of important figures throughout Muggle History and culture, so that should you decide to spend time in the Muggle world you will not be caught out when someone's talking about Paris Hilton. Or Anne Boleyn. Both have similarities. - The main piece of coursework this year shall be a comparative study. For example, you might decide to compare a Muggle Prime Minister with a Minister of Magic, looking at the difference in their powers and styles of leadership. Or you might choose to compare the latest dominator of the Witches Weekly with their Muggle counterpart - it will be up to you! Fifth Year: This year will focus on Muggle entertainment. Television, Film, Video Games, Computers, Roleplaying, Football, Rugby, Golf, Cricket, Netball, Tennis, Orienteering, and the Theatre. Ideas that may or may not be familiar to you shall be expanded upon and we shall look at the impact they have had on Muggle society. You can take a breath - this year will involve a lot less reading. It will however involve a lot more practical activities. What we focus on will be decided by what the class feels most interested in, the broad spectrum of study meaning that you are not expected to have such detailled knowledge of everything. Past assignments have included: - Playing a game of football - Writing an essay on a film that you felt changed Muggle cinema - Learning how to use a Muggle computer The year will culminate in you being split up into groups and asked to produce your own theatrical scene. This could be a scene from a famous playwright such as Shakespeare or Arthur Miller, who you shall learn about, or one from a film or television show. The idea is that it is meant to be fun, giving you the chance to work in groups, and learn the varying activities that go on behind making such a production. Yes, it will be hard work, but will be different from the countless essays that shall be being piled on you by other OWL Professors. Sixth Year: The first part of the year shall focus on Muggles and Magic. What is their understanding of our world? What do they think of Magic? Those who believe in it, how close are they? And how does it play a part in their history? This year will be spent focusing on ideas such as Mythology and Fairytales. Merlin - they know of him, but what do they know (or think they know)? Like in fourth year, we shall compare our history with what they believe to be make believe. The aim is that should you encounter a Muggle you know they will not think you're speaking complete gibberish if you cry out 'OW! Merlin!' when you drop something on your toe but they might think you're a little mad. The other part of this year shall involve practical Magic in concern to Muggles, such as Muggle repelling and Memory Charms. These will of course be much easier should you be doing Charms as a NEWT but extra guidance shall be given to those who are not. They shall also be performed on specially made dummies, considering the ramifications of should you get it wrong! Seventh Year: I have chosen to take a different approach to learning when it comes to your final year in Muggle Studies. You will create and write your own project, based on any reasonable aspect of what we have covered - or what you have seen in your own reading- in whatsoever medium you choose. This will hopefully prepare those of you who choose further study and have to write extremely long essays and demonstrate to future employees that you can fulfil projects by yourself. You will of course be guided and I shall give you as much support as possible. It means there shall be no "homework" persay this year and that classtime can be given over to revising the previous four years contents for your NEWTs, with the exception of a few check ins to see how your project is going. See Also *Hogwarts Muggle Studies Category:OMApedia A to Z